Pequeños Botes
by GoldenJedi
Summary: Leia está de parto. Han se está volviendo loco. Y Luke está en el medio. Una historia escrita originalmente en inglés por DarthBreezy y por mi, bajo el título Sailing Little Boats
1. Chapter 1

_N/A: esta historia fue escrita originalmente en idioma inglés bajo el título Sailing Little Boats por DrathBreezy y por mi. Es un AU que involucra una serie de personajes originales creados por Breezy, pero no es necesario haber leído todas las historias previas para seguir esta. Pero por las dudas, les dejo un breve resumen de los personajes y situacion general:_

_- Schurke Canaille (Magistrado Corelliano, fallecido)  
- Kampher Lutador Canaille (Sanadora Jedi, esposa de Schurke)  
- Aubé Gris 'Tough as Nails' Canaille-Skywalker (hija de Schurke y Kampher, ex-piloto Rebelde, esposa de Luke, estudiante Jedi, Tough as Nails=Dura como un clavo es el sobrenombre de sus tiempos de piloto)  
- Kay'leb Canaille (hijo de Schurke y Kampher, Sanador Jedi)  
- Pemberian Canaille Skywalker (hija de Aubé y Luke)  
- Tamillen Canaille Skywalker (mellizo de Pemberian, fallecido)  
- Toa (nativo de Dathomir, Sanador Jedi, alumno y compañero de Kay'leb)_

_Kam y Schurke fueron amigos de Anakin durante sus años de padawan, pero dejaron el Templo para formar una familia antes de la Orden 66. Luego ocultaron su pasado Jedi incluso de sus hijos. Luke y Aubé se conocieron durante los años de la Rebelión, pero recién post-RotJ tuvieron un breve affaire (durante una visita de los Canaille a Coruscant que incluyó un roce de Kay'leb con un ente oscuro en el Templo a consecuencia del cual quedó ciego) que dió origen a los mellizos Pem y Tam, de los cuales Luke tuvo noticias sólo 10 años más tarde, cuando se reencuentra con Aubé._

_Mientras tanto, Han y Leia se casaron poco después de RotJ, pero no tuvieron hijos ya que Leia había quedado aparentemente estéril gracias a la tortura sufrida en ANH. Leia se dedicó a la política hasta ocupar la Jefatura de Estado de la Nueva República, y Han siguió su carrera militar ocupándose de la seguridad de Leia durante su Jefatura. Hasta que la Fuerza decide darles una sorpresita, o dos._

_Esta historia transcurre aprox. 11 años después de RotJ_

******************************************************************************************************************

**Pequeños Botes**

**Primera Parte**

Apenas despierto, Han Solo tanteó a su alrededor en busca de su esposa. Su somnoliento cerebro disparó una advertencia al no encontrarla, ya que era difícil de perder últimamente debido al increíble tamaño que había alcanzado en las últimas semanas.

El frescor de las sábanas junto a él terminó de despertarlo.

Preocupado, llamó en voz baja. - ¿Leia?

Una mirada al cronómetro junto a la cama le informó de que todavía era demasiado temprano para comenzar el día y dado que su esposa había dimitido como Jefe de Estado no era probable que alguna crisis la hubiera sacado de la cama.

Poniéndose en pie rápidamente, inspeccionó el frescador, encontrándolo tan vacío y frío como la cama. ¿Quizá un antojo de dulce?

Al dirigirse a la cocina, encontró la respuesta a sus preguntas. La Princesa se encontraba en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar, sentada de piernas cruzadas.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó, sentándose junto a ella.

- Ahá... – respondió ella distraídamente. Su mano masajeó suavemente la tensa piel de su enorme abdomen.

- ¿Qué hacés despierta tan temprano? ¿Te despertaron los chicos?

- Algo así.

El antiguo contrabandista levantó una ceja.

- Tengo contracciones – clarificó Leia.

Han Solo palideció. - ¿Desde cuándo?

- Un par de horas – le dijo sonriendo brevemente.

- ¿HORAS? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? – Han corrió hacia el dormitorio y Leia pudo escucharlo maldiciendo mientras saltaba tratando de ponerse los pantalones y las botas al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Han! – Llamó - ¡HAN!

- ¿Qué? – Su cabeza asomó a través del vano de la puerta del dormitorio.

- Cálmate y vuelve aquí. No hay apuro.

- ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó tímidamente, volviendo con paso irregular debido a que sólo calzaba una bota.

- Estoy segura. Además – continuó Leia, acomodándose en sus brazos – ¿no recuerdas este pequeño artefacto? – agregó señalando el lugar de su vientre donde se podía ver adherida una delgada tira de metal flexible.

Han Solo suspiró descorazonado. – Cierto. ¿Seguro que está funcionando como corresponde?

- Estoy segura – la Princesa sonrió tiernamente y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla. – He estado chequeando la telemetría todo el tiempo – agregó, mostrándole su datapad. – Ha estado dando el mensaje de "Todos los Valores Normales" desde que desperté... ¿Lo ves? Aquí...

En el momento en que ella señaló el lugar en la pantalla, el mensaje cambió.

El futuro padre tragó en seco. – Uh, ¿corazón? ¿Qué significa "Efectuando Primera LlamEm"?

//

Veinte minutos después, se escuchó una queda llamada a la puerta. Era el joven Sanador, Toa. Para alivio de Han, se encontraba solo.

- Supongo que esto significa que está todo bien, ¿no, pibe? – Preguntó con una jovialidad forzada que no sentía realmente. Casi como de casualidad, agregó: - ¿Dónde está la Sanadora Kampher?

Toa se inclinó en una breve reverencia. - Se ha dirigido al Sanatorio para preparar todo para el arribo de Milady. ¿Las contracciones se han detenido?

- Si, eso parece...

- ¿Han? – Llamó Leia desde el dormitorio, poniéndolo en alerta otra vez. - ¿Es la Sanadora?

- ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó Solo con ansiedad - ¿Necesitan que los lleve al Sanatorio _ahora_?

- No os preocupéis, General – Toa alcanzó a decir en voz baja, antes de ser interrumpido por Han.

- Si escucho eso una vez más... – el antiguo contrabandista endureció su rostro.

Para su sorpresa, el joven sanador se rió. – Tenéis todo el derecho de preocuparos, pero no es _necesario_ que lo hagáis. Esto sucede habitualmente, algunas veces el cuerpo necesita algo de práctica. Volverán, quizá en unas horas, quizá mañana, quizá dentro de dos días. Mientras tanto...

_- Tratad de no preocuparos_ – Solo recitó sarcásticamente.

- Iba a sugerir que ambos descanséis cuanto os sea posible, porque será la última oportunidad que tengáis en un largo tiempo – Toa dijo gentilmente. – Pero eso ayudaría también. Milady necesita estar lo más relajada posible. Me ocuparé ahora de ella y luego regresaré al Sanatorio...

- Como si fuera fácil – gruñó Han de mal humor fuera del alcance del oído de Sanador cuándo éste se alejó en dirección al dormitorio.

Para Han, el corto tiempo que demoró el Sanador le pareció una eternidad, pero después que éste se retiró, fue aún peor. Era como estar congelado en carbonita de nuevo. Sin tiempo. Tiempo muerto. Sin diferencia entre la eternidad y un instante. Sólo cuando escuchó el familiar gorjeo de una unidad R2 se le levantó el ánimo. Ese sonido sólo podía significar un visitante y Han casi ni dejó que el timbre sonara cuando ya le estaba franqueando la entrada.

- ¡Luke! – Saludó Han abriendo la puerta, pero arqueó una ceja al notar que, salvo por la presencia del R2 que se deslizó hacia adentro como si fuera el dueño de casa, Luke estaba solo.

- ¿Dónde está Clavos, Luke? – Preguntó, tratando de no darle demasiada importancia a la pregunta_. Pensé que estaría aquí para apoyar a su amiga. Después de todo, ¡ella ya pasó por esto! –_ Tu pequeño gundark está con Chewie, probablemente haciendo nudos con los carriles de vuelo.

- Si, lo sé. Aubé está en casa, descansando. No se encuentra bien, Han – respondió Luke con cortedad inesperada, su rostro contraído brevemente en una máscara rígida. En ese instante, Han se sintió incómodamente consciente de que el padre de su amigo alguna vez había regido la Galaxia con puño de duracero.

El momento pasó, y la expresión de Luke se relajó al continuar. - ¿Cómo está Leia? Kam me dijo que le faltaba mucho cuando me llamó.

- También está descansando – respondió Han chasqueando la lengua mientras se dirigían al sofá. – Toa debe haberle dado algo para calmarla. ¡Demonios, podría haberme dado algo a mí ya que estaba, no me hubiera opuesto! ¡Estoy más nervioso que cuando decidí pedirle que se case conmigo! – Para enfatizar el punto, tomo un gran trago del brandy que había dejando previamente sobre la mesita. – _Clavos_... Aubé, ¿va a estar bien?

- Kay'leb se quedará con ella por un rato – respondió Luke suavemente – Kam enviará una escolta para recogerlo cuando yo regrese – se detuvo por un momento.

Inseguro a cerca de como responder a esto, Han optó por la ruta segura. – Seep, hablando de eso, seguro que querés verla. Yo voy a empezar con el almuerzo, el pibe sanador dijo que iba a ser un día muy largo y me hizo prometer que le haría comer algo liviano a Leia. Te veo en un minuto...

Fue el turno de Luke de sentirse sorprendido. - ¿Estás seguro?

- Sep – sonrió Han, con algo de su acostumbrada suficiencia. – te entendí... Algunas veces una chica necesita a su hermano...

**

Luke entró de puntillas en el dormitorio a media luz. Las persianas estaban abiertas sólo a media, dejando entrar algo de la luz matinal pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que alguien durmiera. Una sutil esencia impregnaba el aire, algo limpio y tranquilizador que trajo a la memoria de Luke en forma inmediata la ropa recién lavada por su tía Beru. La música favorita de Leia se podía escuchar a través de parlantes escondidos.

Incluso al final de su embarazo, su hermana se veía apenas como una niña pequeña al yacer en posición fetal en la enorme cama, su largo cabello recogido en una larga trenza.

- Hola – le sonrió, abriendo sus grandes ojos marrones. Tímidamente, palmeó el cobertor junto a ella.

- Hola – le dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa, recostándose en el rincón ofrecido pero siendo cuidadoso de que sus botas no ensuciaran el cubrecama bordado. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Feliz. Ansiosa. – Parecía deseosa de agregar algo más, pero no lo hizo.

- ¿Asustada? – Ofreció Luke.

La Princesa sacudió su cabeza. – No, no realmente... Pero quisiera...

Su mellizo esperó a que terminara la frase. - ¿Qué? – insistió.

- Quisiera que mi padre pudiera estar aquí hoy. Lo hubiera hecho tan feliz...

Luke apartó unos pocos cabellos errantes de la frente de su hermana. – Te entiendo...

- Quiero decir, tengo a Han, y a ti, y a Chewie y Aubé y toda su familia, y todos han sido tan maravillosos conmigo, pero...

- ...No es lo mismo, lo sé – terminó por ella.

Los ojos oscuros de Leia buscaron los claros de Luke, la silenciosa comunicación que privaba entre ellos estableciéndose sin esfuerzo.

- Una de las primeras cosas que cruzó por mi mente cuando conocí a Pem, digo, después que me repuse de la impresión por supuesto, fue que triste que era que tía Beru no estuviera ya aquí para conocerla. ¡La hubiera querido tanto! La laringe de Luke se movió arriba y abajo y sus ojos se empañaron.

- Es curioso, ¿no? Después de tantos años... – terminó con una sonrisa triste.

- Me alegra que estés aquí, Luke – susurró su melliza, acariciando su mejilla. – Es decir, sé que preferirías quedarte con Aubé...

- Kay'leb la está acompañando.

- ¿Necesita de un Sanador? – Comenzó Leia, haciendo sonreír a Luke. - ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

- No, no es eso - le aseguró con una sonrisa melancólica. – Pero me parece gracioso que incluso en medio de tus dolores de parto, te preocupes primero por los demás...

Leia suspiró exasperada. - ¡Vamos, Luke! ¡Ya tengo suficiente de eso con Han y Threepio! ¡Chewie parece ser el único por aquí con algo de sentido común! ¡Esto es un paseo comparado con...!

Luke frunció el ceño, recordando algunas de las cosas que ella había sufrido en el pasado. Afortunadamente, Leia advirtió su preocupación terminó la frase con un guiño cómplice. - ... ¡Comparado con aguantarme los discursos de Borsk Fey'lya! ¿Decías sobre Aubé?

Luke le ofreció otra sonrisa triste. – Pensaba en lo que me dijo un viejo amigo: no necesita un Sanador, necesita a su _hermano_...

**

Luke salió del dormitorio media hora más tarde, aparentemente ansioso por partir, pero Han presintió que también estaba ansioso por _decir_ algo. No necesitaba ser un Jedi para darse cuenta de eso.

- Pibe... Luke... – dijo con inusual gentileza. - ¿Qué pasa con Aubé, de veras?

Por la expresión de Luke, Han sitió que había transgredido una frontera invisible, una que no estaba previamente, y una de las tantas que habían aparecido desde que descubriera su verdadero linaje y su _otra_ familia. Pero a diferencia de las otras veces, no estaba dispuesto a ignorar este asunto. – Contame...

Luke dudó un momento y luego se sentó pesadamente en uno de los sofás. Ante los ojos de Han, parecía haber envejecido muchos años en un instante. – Mellizos... – suspiró.

- ¿Mellizos? – Confundido, el corelliano frunció el ceño.

- Pem también tuvo un mellizo, Han – susurró Luke. – Tam, así se llamaba su hermano, Tamillen, murió a los tres años...

Han inspiró con fuerza. - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo...? El rudo corelliano se frotó el rostro sin encontrar palabras para expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos. No importaba como había muerto el niño, o por qué su cuñado no lo había mencionado nunca. Explicaba tantas cosas...

Torpemente, le estrujó el hombro y carraspeó. – Lo siento mucho, Luke – ofreció suavemente.

Su joven amigo aceptó las condolencias con un gesto brusco.

-¿Vos creés que los bebés de Leia... _nuestros_ bebés están en peligro? – Han articuló finalmente.

Para su alivio, Luke negó con la cabeza enérgicamente. - No, pero Aubé está asustada... ¿Recuerdas el ataque de los Ciudadanos para Reinstaurar el Imperio?

- ¿Los cretinos del CRI? – resopló Han – Ni por los Siete Infiernos me olvidaría... Leia en peligro de muerte, Mito colgando del borde del palco, el ataque que sufrieron vos y Aubé... ¡Casi como en los viejos tiempos!

Luke se mantuvo adusto. – Casi perdimos al bebé a causa de eso, Han. Ella... Digamos que no fueron momentos fáciles. Y entonces falleció su padre... – Luke se detuvo, escogiendo las palabras cuidadosamente. – Kampher y Kay'leb están de acuerdo, y Aubé también lo sabe, que en parte es por los cambios en su cuerpo, así que... Trata de no juzgarla muy duramente, Han, ¿ok?

**

Luego que Luke se retirara, la mañana se arrastró nuevamente y Leia se empezó a sentir más y más inquieta. Al mediodía, Chewie pasó para almorzar y una breve visita junto con Pem y luego partieron con rumbo desconocido – al menos por el resto de la tarde. Han consiguió que la Princesa comiera algo liviano y luego la convenció de acostarse a dormir una siesta. Por supuesto, él ya estaba roncando antes que ella cerrara los ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda Parte**

- Despierta – murmuró Kay'leb, picaneando a su hermana con la punta de su bastón de ciego – Vamos, hermanita, si no sales pronto de esa cama, la gente va a pensar que Luke cambió a su esposa por un hutt...

- Vete, Kay'leb – gruñó Aubé, cubriéndose la cabeza con las mantas – Si sólo viniste a...

- Vamos, Aubé – la interrumpió Kay'leb con otro golpecito de bastón. - ¡Lindo vocabulario! ¿Quieres que tu hijo oiga cosas como esa?

- Kay'leb Canaille, te lo estoy advirtiendo...

- ¿Qué? – Presionó Kay'leb - ¿Me vas a disparar con tu blaster? ¡Querida hermana, yo seré ciego como un murciélago lunar, pero creo que probablemente tengo mejor puntería que tú estos días!

Aubé se volvió en la cama para enfrentar a tu atormentador, sus vibrantes ojos café fijos en los blancos del invidente. – Kay, _sé_ lo que tratas de hacer, y francamente, ¡me importa lo que las deposiciones ácidas de un mynock! ¡Sanador o no, ciego o no, todavía puedo, y lo haré, patear tu trasero hasta el Laberinto Rishi _si no te callas_!

- ¡No podrías acertarle al lado diurno de un planeta con un crucero estelar de lo floja que te has vuelto! – Se burló Kay'leb, aunque por las dudas, retrocedió unos pasos. - ¿Vamos, que esperas?

Ahora Aubé estaba realmente enojada; demasiado enojada para sentir la sutil exploración de su hermano a través de la Fuerza asegurándose de que, si bien ella se encontraba emocionalmente exaltada, su hijo por nacer se encontraba bien. Con gran esfuerzo se sentó en el borde de la cama. - ¿No deberías estar atendiendo a Leia? – gruño – Luke dijo que pronto la llevarían al Centro Médico...

Kay'leb cerró sus ojos, dándole una momentánea tregua y sumergiéndose en la Fuerza. – Allí no me necesitan todavía – respondió. – Tú, sin embargo...

- ¿Hay algún problema? – Los ojos de Aubé ojos se dilataron, el temor reemplazando al enojo. – Kay, mi bebé...

- Se encuentra bien – Kay'leb terminó por ella. – Pero tú, mi querida hermana, necesitas una linda patada en tus bloodstripes.

Aubé bajó los párpados. - ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

Cuidadosamente, Kay'leb se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a su hermana. – Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero, Bé – dijo con súbita ternura – Has estado muy deprimida últimamente... Demasiado, incluso, cómo para que Luke y Pem pudieran sacarte de ese estado... Desde que Papá murió... y antes...

- Luke lo entiende – Aubé murmuró apenas, aunque era una mentira y ambos lo sabían.

Kay'leb pasó su brazo bruscamente alrededor de su engrosada cintura. – No todo, querida hermana – la corrigió – Nunca le has contado a cerca de... tú sabes...

- ¿Que te pedí terminar con el primer embarazo, cuándo me di cuenta? - Aubé dijo amargamente, secándose las lágrimas que brillaban en sus ojos. - ¿Que estaba más asustada que ahora? Por supuesto que no...

- ¿Por qué no?

- No lo sé – suspiró. – En cierta forma, porque ya pasó, y no puedo cambiarlo...

- ¿Y además? – Kay'leb dejó la pregunta flotando en el aire, sabiendo que Aubé respondería sólo si estaba lista para ello.

Después de una larga pausa, lo hizo. – Creí que me odiaría por eso – dijo finalmente – No creí que... entendería.

- Como Papá...

- Estaba tan enojado – suspiró Aubé – furioso... al menos al principio.

- Y después lloró, ¿lo recuerdas, Aubé? - Murmuró Kay'leb, atrayéndola hacia él. – No nos dijo _por qué_, sólo te pidió que lo pensaras por unos días, y que recordaras que ambas opciones eran irreversibles... Fue la única vez que recuerdo haber visto a Mamá enojada con él, al menos frente a nosotros.

- Ella me aconsejó ir a meditar sobre ello. Que era _mi_ decisión, al fin y al cabo... Fui al viejo fuerte sobre el mar, y simplemente... _escuché_. – Aubé recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano. – No sabía que cuatro años más tarde estaría allí llorando a mi hijo...

- Y nunca has cesado de hacerlo – Kay'leb terminó por ella, besándole la mejilla con ternura. – Bé, necesitas dejarlo ir...

- ¿Y actuar como si nunca hubiera existido? – Aubé dijo tajante, rechazando a su hermano. -¡Kay'leb! ¡Cómo puedes pedirme algo así!

- Por supuesto que no, bichito tonto – la tranquilizó Kay'leb, acercándola nuevamente. – Pero querida y dulce Aubé, hasta Luke te diría que debes dejarlo ir... por su bien... por el bien de todos...

- No sé cómo, Kay – suspiró Aubé – Y yo no...

- Da un paseo conmigo, hermanita – dijo Kay'leb de pronto – Tenemos tiempo antes que la hermana de Luke me necesite.

- ¿Pero qué hago con Luke? – Dijo Aubé – Se preocupará, bueno, más que ahora... Deberíamos al menos avisar...

- Lo llamaré mientras te vistes – Kay'leb le dijo con un guiño – ¿A menos qué quieras llevarme a pasear por Coruscant vistiendo sólo tus buenas intenciones?

Una palmada, mucho más suave que la que hubiera querido darle un rato antes. – Vete, estaré lista en unos minutos, quiero lavarme...

Kay'leb sonrió y, tomando su bastón, se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio dónde se detuvo. - ¿Bé? – Llamó. – Ponte algo muy lindo...

**

Una enérgica llamada en la puerta despertó a Han.

- ¡General Solo, General Solo! – La voz preocupada de Threepio llamaba. El droide había aprendido de la peor forma que no debía traspasar el umbral del santuario de sus amos sin invitación luego de eludir escasamente el disparo de blaster de un cierto corelliano iracundo en los primeros días de su matrimonio.

- ¿Qué pasa, Doradito?

- Es la señora Leia, General, se comporta de la forma más rara...

Más golpes interrumpieron al droide. Ignorando a Threepio, Han se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina. Al abrir la puerta, sus ojos duplicaron su tamaño ante la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos. Sobre manos y rodillas, su esposa, la Suprema Princesa de Alderaan, ex-senadora (dos veces) y ex-Jefe de Estado de la Nueva República se encontraba vaciando y limpiando los gabinetes bajo la pileta. A mano alzada.

- ¿Corazón? ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó cuidadosamente.

- ¿Qué parece? – gruñó ella.

- Sé lo que parece... Pero, ¿por qué?

- Juro que vi un bicho esconderse aquí abajo...

- ¿Bicho? – A Leia nunca la habían asustado los bichos. Incluso, en aquella visita diplomática a Ad'Fragun, la había visto sacar un insecto del largo de la mitad de su palma de su plato y seguir comiendo como si nada.

- ¡Sí, un bicho!

La llamada del comm interrumpió este interesante asunto. La Sanadora Kampher apareció del otro lado de la línea. - ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Preguntó la anciana, sin esperar respuesta. - ¿Está respirando como le enseñé?

- ¿Qué?

Un cálida y breve carcajada le respondió, recordándole que la Sanadora había pasado por esto mil veces ya. – Ha estada teniendo contracciones fuertes cada cinco minutos en la última media hora, ¿no le ha dicho? Creo que es el momento de buscar el speeder, General Solo...

**

Llegados a su destino, encontraron que el lugar bullía de actividad a pesar de lo tardía de la hora. Los trabajadores de la construcción, turistas curiosos y los eventuales Caballeros Jedi – solo otros sensitivos a la Fuerza podrían haberlos distinguido entre las masas donde se deslizaban como llamas de una vela en una habitación oscura – sin embargo, se apartaban a su paso como si el bastón de Kay'leb generara algún tipo de campo de fuerza a su alrededor. Algo por lo cual Aubé estaba profundamente agradecida.

- ¿Kay, qué hacemos _aquí_? - Preguntó, frontándose el vientre inconscientemente. Desde que llagaran al Templo Jedi, su bebé había empezado a desplegar una actividad inusual, realizando vigorosas actividades pseudogimnásticas en un espacio que se volvía más reducido momento a momento. Aubé frunció el ceño. – Voy a necesitar un fresher en cualquier momento...

- ¿Otra vez? – Kay'leb le sonrió, pero siguió arrastrándola escaleras arriba hacia la entrada principal. - Estoy seguro que hay uno adentro...

- Espero que junto a la puerta – suspiró Aubé, mientras pequeñas manos y pies comenzaban a tamborilear sobre su vejiga. – ¡Juro que hasta que no nazca este bebé no voy a volver a tomar una gota de agua! – Ágilmente llegó al final de la escalinata, sólo para detenerse en la entrada. - ¿Estás seguro de que quieres entrar? Quiero decir... ¿Es _seguro_ para ti?

Los vacuos ojos la miraron con curiosidad. - ¿Que quieres decir, hermanita? ¿Porque aquí tuve mi accidente? Papá y Luke y los demás han estado viniendo por meses, y _ellos_ dijeron que no habría problema...

- Ya lo sé – respondió, perfectamente consciente de que su hermano podía sentir su incomodidad. El Templo era el lugar donde él había sido seducido por _algo_ oscuro que había estado escondido, esperando, y ese _algo_ le había costado la vista y casi la vida de su padre, Luke y ella misma. Luke le había asegurado que era diferente ahora. Limpio y puro, pero todavía le daba miedo.

- No deberías, Aubé – Kay'leb dijo suavemente, como leyendo sus pensamientos. – Han pasado casi diez años y Papá trabajó tanto ayudando a Luke a traer a la vida su visión de nuevo Templo... Ven y _ve_...


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercera Parte**

Luego de un chequeo de seguridad de rutina, ya que el Templo no estaba formalmente abierto a los visitantes todavía, y mientras Aubé escapaba hacia el frescador, Kay'leb cerró sus ojos y buscó a Toa, su aprendiz y compañero, para enterarse del estado de la Princesa. Incluso para dos Jedis, el vínculo que los unía era inusual, ya que a través de él Kay'leb podía realmente _ver_ el Centro Médico y sus alrededores, incluyendo a la Princesa que arribaba en ese instante. Luego de asegurar a Toa que llegaría mucho antes de que él fuera realmente requerido, Kay'leb volcó su percepción a su alrededor inmediato-

La Fuerza cantaba y bailaba a su alrededor, como un ente vivo en sí misma, y aunque la memoria de su primera visita era borrosa cuando más, su fallecido padre, Schurke, le había contado a la familia muchas historias mientras Luke discutía como traerlo de nuevo a la vida. Algunos de los Maestros Jedi más ancianos habían estado claramente disgustados por la idea, aunque algunos otros la habían abrazado sin restricciones. Y ahora, en pocas semanas más, los planes darían fruto...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el retorno de su hermana, que se ajustaba la túnica y el manto, ansiosa ya por marcharse, hasta que la expresión de puro gozo en la cara de su hermano la detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa? Preguntó Aubé.

Kay'leb sonrió y la hizo voltear enfrentando hacia la Gran Recepción y más allá, y en ese instante, Aubé finalmente entendió la realidad de la herencia que le pertenecía por derecho.

- Por las estrellas – jadeó – Kay'leb, es... _Maravilloso_...

**

Toa y una pequeña delegación de administrativos se encontraban esperando a la llegada del speeder de los Solo cuando estos arribaron a una plataforma privada del Centro Médico, con Threepio arrastrando el equipaje de Leia.

- Princesa, nos sentimos honrados... – uno de los burócratas comenzó.

- Cortala, pibe, y agarrá la valija, ¿querés? – Interrumpió Han Solo, ayudando a su esposa a salir del speeder. – Quiero tener a la Princesa adentro antes que los del holo se enteren. No queremos que empiece el circo justo ahora.

- Como desee, General.

- ¿Cómo os sentís, Milady? – Preguntó el joven Sanador, guiando a la pareja hacia el sector donde la Sanadora Kampher y su equipo estaban preparando todo. – ¿Necesitáis más ayuda?

- Me siento _bien_, Sanador Toa – Leia Organa Solo sacudió la cabeza mientras caminaba con paso desgarbado junto a su esposo. – Aunque me siento como la cruza de un hutt con un destructor estelar...

- ... con manía de limpieza... – agregó Han nerviosamente, mientras esquivaba el inevitable codazo en las costillas, sin quitar los ojos del cielo, buscando los inevitables bots de la prensa. – Tendríamos que haber seguido la sugerencia de Winter y usar un señuelo... – pero la esperada reprimenda nunca se produjo.

- ¿Decís que los dolores han cesado, Milady? – Preguntó Toa suavemente, ignorando todo a su alrededor. Parecía como si su mera presencia tuviera un efecto calmante en la Princesa. – Es de esperar...

C-3PO rebotó impotente contra la espalda de Han Solo cuando éste se detuvo en seco. - ¿OTRA VEZ? – jadeó.

- ¡Madame! – Uno de los burócratas irrumpió excitado. – Tenemos un equipo completo de droides médicos y médicos residentes a la espera...

- No serán necesarios, por ahora, - una enérgica voz femenina se abrió paso entre el gentío, una sonrisa suavizando su tono autoritario. Kampher Canaille, Maestra Sanadora y suegra de Luke, se encontraba en el umbral, esperándolos. -–Entrad, familia Solo, pues aquí vuestra gran aventura comienza...

**

En marcado contraste con el caos exterior, la actividad dentro del Templo era más estructurada, más organizada. Cuadrillas de trabajadores y droides de limpieza daban los últimos toques a las señalizaciones en una centena de lenguajes distintos, que dirigirían a los visitantes a las diferentes secciones de la estructura. La luz se derramaba por las cristalinas ventanas a pesar de las protecciones contra el polvo y por todos lados había lugares donde sentarse y apreciar el revitalizado esplendor de todo; lugares dónde sólo _estar_...

Aubé se quedó allí, boquiabierta, acompañada por Kay'leb, que sonreía ampliamente.

- Asombroso, ¿verdad? – Dijo en un susurro. – Hay un Centro de Sanadores de última generación que sobrepasa el que tenemos en Corellia, suficiente información en los archivos para tener a mil investigadores ocupados durante cien años, quizá más... Un Centro de Agricultura que tiene potencial para alimentar a media ciudad... Y enseñar a otros a alimentarse a sí mismos.

- Pero Kay – interrumpió Aubé – Lo que dices... Incluso si todos los Jedi de la Galaxia regresaran...

- Ahí está la belleza del asunto – murmuró Kay'leb - ¿No lo ves? Estará abierto a _todos._ Bueno, la mayor parte del Templo lo estará al menos; algunas partes estarán reservadas sólo para los Jedi, pero el público en general ni siquiera se dará cuenta. Hasta hay una segunda entrada, por aquí, creo...

- Estoy segura de ello – Asintió Aubé quedamente, y entonces sus ojos se iluminaron. Una antigua amiga se dirigía hacia ella, saludándola con los brazos abiertos. La sanadora torgruta, algunos años mayor que Aubé, había entrenado con Kampher y se había visto envuelta en la vida de la familia Canaille de tiempo en tiempo. Detrás de ella, vestido con el tradicional ropaje de los Padawan, un niño humano se escondía con timidez.

- ¿Gi? ¿Realmente eres tú? – Aubé dijo sorprendida antes de arrojarse en sus brazos. – No te había visto desde antes de... Bueno, tú sabes... Desde que Papá murió...

- Que la Fuerza sea con él, si – suspiró Gi, poniendo una de sus extremidades terminadas en garras en la cara de cada uno de los hermanos Canaille. – Orgulloso de vosotros, estaría – dijo con una sonrisa. - ¡Orgulloso de todos vosotros! El pequeño... ¿pronto llegará?

- No lo suficiente – se lamentó Aubé, poniendo una mano protectora sobre su vientre, antes de volver su atención al jovencito que esperaba apartado y silencioso, mientras Kay'leb se arrodillaba ante él. - ¿Cuándo tomaste un aprendiz?

- No hace mucho – comenzó Gi, pero se interrumpió a mitad de la frase al notar la reacción de niño frente a Kay'leb. A excepción de Pemberian, la mayoría de los niños se sentían intimidados por el joven Sanador, especialmente por sus vacuos ojos y las cicatrices de su rostro, pero el jovencito parecía incluso atraído hacia él.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeño? – Kay'leb preguntó con infinita gentileza, limpiando una súbita lágrima de su pequeño rostro. – Para alguien tan joven, eres intenso en la Fuerza...

- Nico – dijo quedamente – la Maestra Gi me cuida desde que murió mi tía...

El niño era rubio y sus ojos azules resplandecían con lágrimas no reprimidas. – Murió hace poco y todavía la extraño, pero...

- ¿Qué edad tienes, Nico?

- Diez, casi once años standard, pero la Maestra Gi piensa que algún día podría ser un buen Sanador – Un pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios – Me ha dejado ayudar con el nuevo Centro Médico...

- ¿Has visto el resto del Templo ya? – Siguió Kay'leb - ¿Sabes dónde está la Sala de las Fuentes?

El niño resplandeció. - ¡Sí, señor! – Exclamó. - ¡Me encanta ir allí! ¡Hay un lugar para encender velas y ponerlas a navegar sobre el lago! ¡Es tan hermoso y tranquilo!

- Bueno – Kay'leb se tocó el mentón, como pensando exageradamente. – ¿Quizá tú pudieras ser tan gentil de guiar a mi hermana, mientras tu Maestra me lleva al Centro de Sanadores? Necesito recoger algunas cosas para mi _otro_ paciente muy importante... – dijo guiñándole un ojo a Aubé, que lo miraba intrigada.

- Me gustaría mucho – murmuró Nico. – Se parece mucho a mi mamá...

**

- Caminar – Rezongó Han Solo. - ¿No podríamos haber caminado en casa? – Se quejó mientras terminaban la octava vuelta al patio central del Centro Médico.

- ¿Cómo podía saber que se iban a detener? – Le respondió la Princesa, molesta.

- Ni idea... ¡Así no funciona en las holos! – Observó decaído mientras le sostenía la puerta abierta para que ingresara su suite.

Leia Organa trató de colocar sus manos en su inexistente cintura, pero se dio por vencida y finalmente cruzó sus brazos sobre su enorme vientre. - ¿Qué, creíste que sólo iban a saltar hacia afuera? ¿No leíste los libros que te di?

Su esposo la miró horrorizado. – ¡Por K'ira, no! Eran espeluznantes...

Ignorando la audiencia de sanadores, la Princesa levantó la voz. - ¿Espeluznantes? ¿Tu piensas que el hecho de que yo esté dando a luz a TUS hijos es espeluznante? – Y clavando su índice en el pecho de Han repetidas veces, agregó. - ¡No pensaste que era nada espeluznante cuando estábamos... comenzando esto!

- ¡Vamos...! Sabés que no lo dije en ese sentido, Princesa... – Trató de congraciarse, retrocediendo hacia el pasillo. De pronto se volvió y se alejó.

- ¡Espera! ¿Dónde vas? – Preguntó Leia, pero Han sólo se volteó lo suficiente para hacerle señas de que se mantuviera callada. Desenfundando su DL-44, Solo se dirigió sigilosamente hasta una de las ventanas que se abrían sobre el patio.

- ¡Lo agarré! – Gritó alegremente mientras descargaba el arma sobre algo fuera del edificio. – Droide espía – explicó con suficiencia mientras volvía el arma a su funda. – Esas cosas son peores que... – su voz se apagó, observando el rostro pálido de su esposa. - ¿Qué pasa, corazón?

- Nada importante – jadeó – pero Han, creo que rompí bolsa...


	4. Chapter 4

Cuarta Parte

Luego de una críptica llamada de Kay'leb para avisarle de que estaba en camino hacia el Centro Médico del Distrito Senatorial, Nico y Aubé pasearon por el Templo. Con su pequeña mano guiándola para que pasara de largo corredores y arcadas tentadoras, caminaron en silencia hasta que llegaron al enorme espacio de la Sala de las Mil Fuentes. Para sorpresa de Aubé, mezclados con la miríada de obreros de la construcción y algún que otro Jedi – reconocibles sólo por su fuerte impronta en la Fuerza – había un pequeño grupo de visitantes guiados por alguien en quién reconoció a uno de los más recientes aprendices de su madre. Algunos de los visitantes parecían haber traído a sus familias con ellos, ya que se veían varios niños entre ellos.

- Es el grupo de la Embajada de Kuat – le informó Nico, como leyendo sus pensamientos – La Maestra Gi dice que la mayoría de ellos solo vino para poder decirles a sus amigo que lo vieron antes que nadie, antes que estuviera abierto oficialmente – suspiró. – Pero ella dice que al Maestro Skywalker no le importa, que él piensa que quizá incluso se lleven algo de aquí con ellos...

Aubé recorrió el lugar con la vista. – Hablando de Luke – murmuró – sé que está aquí, pero dónde exactamente... – Se mordió el labio consternada, y con pena se dio cuenta que no deseaba forzar el contacto a través del lazo que los unía. Entonces sintió una pequeña presión en la mano, como si trataran de asegurarle que todo estaría bien si ella simplemente confiaba en la Fuerza y sonrió.

Pronto lo encontrarían, muy pronto, pero por ahora solo quería absorber las maravillas que se habían manifestado en parte por el amor de su esposo por su herencia, por el de su familia y quizá también por el propio.

**

Han Solo apretaba los dientes mientras esperaba que la cafetera terminara de preparar una nueva jarra de la fragante bebida. Las instalaciones que el centro médico había destinado a la ex-Jefa de estado Organa-Solo se veían más como una suite de un hotel caro que otra cosa. Incluía, ad4emás de la sala de partos que Leia ocupaba por el momento, un gran estar para los visitantes con todas las facilidades usuales, holo-net, una pequeña cocina y una habitación extra con su frescador en caso de que él quisiera descansar o cambiarse de desearlo.

_Claro_.

A pesar de que la suite incluía todo aquello que ellos podrían necesitar en los próximos días, cada quince minutos algún asistente se presentaba para preguntarle si necesitaba algo.

- Si – le había gruñido a la última, un diminuta mujer con acento del anillo exterior -, algo de paz y privacidad sería fantástico – había casi ladrado, mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa forzada.

Ahora lo lamentaba, sabiendo que la chica sólo seguía órdenes de sus obsecuentes superiores. Era en momentos como éste que extrañaba más a Winter; ella tenía un don para tratar con estas situaciones y arreglar lo que era mejor para él y Leia incluso antes que ellos lo notaran. Sabía que el éxito de su matrimonio se debía, al menos en parte, a esto y se sentía eternamente en deuda con la mujer por aquello. Era una lástima que ella no estuviera aquí para compartir este momento con su amiga. Cuando había llamado para saber del estado de Leia desde Naboo, donde se encontraba disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones con Tycho, había dicho que tomaría el primer transporte disponible hacía Coruscant. Pero incluso el _Halcón_ necesitaría más de doce horas para recorrer las rutas hiperespaciales entre los dos planetas así que no la esperaba hasta el día siguiente.

El aparato terminó su ciclo con un suave silbido y se sirvió una taza de oscuro caf. Chewie llamaba cada media hora más o menos para enterarse de las novedades, ofreciendo cada vez ir y hacerle compañía. Pero él se negaba, sabiendo lo que le disgustaban a su compañero los centros médicos en general y éste en particular, donde antiguos prejuicios y disposiciones de la época de Palpatine habían quedado enquistadas y trataban a todos los no humanos como depósitos móviles de bacterias alienígenas, a pesar de la reciente influencia de los Jedi.

Mirando a través de la puerta abierta hacia la sala de partos, alcanzaba a ver una fracción de la frente transpirada de Leia. El Jedi ciego, Kay'leb, le estaba hablando en voz baja y ella asentía con su cabeza de vez en cuando.

El antiguo contrabandista se sentía absolutamente impotente, y solo deseaba tener un par más de droides espías a mano para dispararles.

Habían encarado juntos tantas cosas, Leia y él. Habían sobrevivido a la tortura de Vader, Jabba, escuadrones de stormtroopers. Habían desafiado las convenciones de la sociedad al casarse y, peor aún, habían vencido todas las probabilidades al mantenerse juntos. Habían encarado juntos la pesadilla política que era la Nueva República, y habían vencido. Habían sobrevivido a tiroteos, bombardeos, la carbonita, todo. Habían llorado juntos al darse cuenta que las posibilidades de tener un hijo propio se les escapaban con cada aborto. Y sin embargo, había ocurrido un milagro.

Cuando habían descubierto que la Princesa estaba cursando un embarazo saludable a casi diez años de su unión, había sentido como si nada fuese a destruir esa felicidad nunca. Y no había imaginado que ese milagro le iba a producir tanta angustia y ansiedad como las que sentía ahora.

Leia, siendo Leia, se había preocupado por sus bebés desde el primer día y por primera vez en muchos años él no fue capaz de atravesar la barrera que sus temores levantaban entre ellos. El hecho de que en ese momento ella todavía ejercía la Jefatura de Estado y que su hermano había reaparecido después de un tiempo considerable con una esposa embarazada y una hija ya crecida a cuestas no había ayudado mucho, sólo añadido razones para que Leia estuviera al borde del colapso por la tensión.

Solo luego que los Sanadores Jedi intervinieran comenzó ella a encontrar de nuevo el equilibrio, a sentir más confianza en sí misma y en su habilidad de llevar el embarazo a feliz término. Su confianza en ellos había crecido tanto en las últimas semanas que incluso había decidido descartar a su equipo médico anterior – algo que había causado cierta conmoción en los tabloides.

Desde la otra habitación se escuchó un gemido angustiado y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, la taza de caf que se había enfriado intacta temblando en su mano.

Kay'leb había llegado por su cuenta un par de horas antes, poco después de que Leia rompiera bolsa. Había sido entonces que había empezado a sentir que Leia se estaba alejando. No es que no confiara en el equipo de Sanadores Jedi de Corellia. No exactamente. Ese chico, Toa, le caía bien y aunque la idea de que la Maestra Kampher había sido amiga de Anakin Skywalker era algo intranquilizante, era al fin y al cabo la madre de _Clavos_ y Luke parecía confiar en ella absolutamente. Pero el otro… Kay'leb Canaille le ponía los pelos de punta.

Con sus lechoso ojos ciegos y sus modos tan peculiares, Han tenía la impresión que el tipo podía ver a través suyo de todos modos y se estaba riendo de alguna broma secreta que sólo compartía con los otros Jedi. Y eso no le gustaba nada. Qué le había visto el joven Toa para convertirse en su aprendiz y compañero estaba más allá de su imaginación, pero no le sorprendería si el corelliano todavía conservase alguna traza de oscuridad escondida de todos. Alguna vez había emitido su opinión en voz alta, pero luego de una acalorada discusión con Leia, que no compartía su impresión en lo más mínimo, había desistido del asunto. Porque, al fin y al cabo, ¿quién era él para contradecirla a ella, su hermano, su esposa Jedi y todo el resto de la familia? Apenas el tipo ciego a la Fuerza que quien sabe que casualidad era el padre de los hijos de Leia. Sin embargo, a veces lo preocupaba todavía.

Miró a su unidad de comunicaciones que estaba silenciosa sobre la mesada y se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada de Luke desde la mañana. Nadie sabía…

Si, también le preocupaba eso. Últimamente, Han se preocupaba por muchas cosas…

Otro gemido le llegó desde la sala de partos y han se preguntó hasta dónde podría tolerarlo. Y recién era el primer bebé.

**

¡Ma-mer! Se escuchó el eco de una vocecita excitada a través del enorme espacio. - ¡Ma-mer! ¡Viniste! – Pemberian Skywalker saludaba enérgicamente desde el regazo de su padre, su largo cabello oscuro sujeto hacia atrás por una trenza parecida a las que usaba su tía Leia. Aún a la distancia, Aubé pudo escuchar a Luke que la retaba con gentileza. Como siempre, no alzaba la voz pero le hablaba con firmeza y Pemberian, momentáneamente avergonzada, bajó la cabeza antes de abandonar su posición y correr a los brazos de su madre.

Ignorando a la improvisada escolta de Aubé, Pemberian rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su madre y acercó su cara a su oído.

- ¿Viniste a alegrar a Pay-pa? Pregunto con ansiedad. – Está muy triste a causa de tía Leia.

Los ojos de Aubé se dilataron. - ¿Pasa algo malo, Pem? Creí que Madre y Toa estaban ya en el Centro Médico esperándola por si acaso…

No, no es eso – respondió Pemberian, frunciendo la cara avergonzada. – Es que piensa que no lo quieren allí – se supone que sólo irán ella y tío Han y eso lo pone triste – Se detuvo, mordiendo su labio preocupada. – ¿No le vas a decir que te dije, no, Ma-mer? – Susurró – ¡Se supone que no tengo que espiar, pero no lo pude evitar!

Va a ser nuestro secreto, lo prometo – respondió Aubé liberándose de los brazos de su hija. – ¿Por que no van tú y Nico a ver si hay peces sol en la fuente? Creo que al entrar vi un lugar para conseguir alimento para darles, y mientras tanto yo iré a hablar con tu Pay-pa…

- ¡Si, por favor! – respondió Pem alegremente, volviéndose par mirar al acompañante de su madre por primera vez. De pronto, su pequeña boca formó una "o" y se ruborizó hasta las raíces de su rizado cabello oscuro, y Aubé pudo ver los primeros reflejos de amor infantil en los ojos de su hija. – Si, por favor… - repitió Pem – Me gustaría mucho…

Mientras Aubé veía a Nico y a su deslumbrada compañera alejarse hacía el distribuidor de alimento, tanteó suavemente el vínculo que compartía con Luke. Lo que encontró entristeció su corazón. Aunque Luke había levantado barreras – e hizo una nota mental de alertar a Luke de que su hija era mucho más talentosa de lo que habían pensado – que no era algo usual en sí mismo, encontró mucha más tristeza de la que Pem había notado.

Peor que eso, porque sabía en su corazón que _ella_ era la causa de parte de su dolor…

_Luke_, pensó, _lo siento tanto…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Quinta Parte**

**- **¿Pasa algo, Señor? – Preguntó una voz refinada, sobresaltando a Han Solo.

- ¿No es lo que yo debería preguntar?

- Quizás. Pero no parece ser el caso…

El viejo contrabandista suspiró. - ¿Puedes adivinarlo, Toa?

El dathomirio se encogió de hombros. – Como lo pedisteis, Señor, sin "macumbas" Jedi…

Han resopló, tratando de disimular un sonrisa, e invitó al sanador a tomar asiento a su lado con un gesto. – No tenés remedio, pibe…

- Lo sé, Señor – el joven Jedi respondió con una amplia sonrisa que se desvaneció lentamente al abordar el tema que lo había sacado de la sala de partos. - ¿Puedo preguntar por que no estáis acompañando a Milady, Señor?

Solo dejó su taza de caf frío sobre la mesada y sacudió la cabeza. – No lo entenderías, Toa.

- Os sorprenderíais.

Había tanta seguridad en las calmadas palabras del Jedi que Han levantó lo ojos, sorprendido. Los bajó de nuevo de inmediato y notó por primera vez la extraña cicatriz que el hombre tenía en su antebrazo izquierdo. Toa había cambiado sus tradicionales ropajes jedi por ropas estériles descartables que dejaban descubiertos sus brazos. La marca enrojecida de una quemadura profunda que nunca había sido tratada con bacta no podía ocultar completamente el hecho de que alguna vez había lucido un tatuaje tribal dathomirio en ese lugar.

- No me necesita ahí – espetó, para su propia sorpresa.

- Os equivocáis, Han – Toa le dijo con gentileza – Ya lo veréis. Muy pronto, creo…

Un doble grito proveniente del otro cuarto sobresaltó a ambos hombres.

- ¡HAN! – Gritó Leia.

- ¡Toa, rápido! – Llamó Kay'leb con urgencia.

**

- Luke – llamó Aubé con suavidad – espero no molestar. La sonrisa que la había recibido se convirtió en un gesto de preocupación al ver que ella fruncía el ceño ostensiblemente. – No sucede nada – agregó con más coraje del que sentía – Ha estado golpeteando desde que Kay y yo entramos al Templo…

- ¿Necesitas un sanador? – le dijo Luke sin preámbulos. – Ya tenemos algunos por aquí, tratando de poner todo en orden.

Luke suspiró, mirando a la distancia. – No puedo creer cuánto se dañó todo, especialmente esa parte – su voz sonaba extrañamente fría, como si estuviera tratando de tomar distancia o de preparase para un golpe emocional, pero Aubé podía sentir, si no oír sus pensamientos.

_¿Esto es todo, Aubé? ¿Viniste a despedirte en persona esta vez? ¿Quieres volver con Pem y nuestro hijo a Corellia, a una vida normal, cuerda? Lamento que no haya resultado como esperábamos, lamento haberte defraudado, lamento haber defraudado a la Maestra Kampher, a Leia… Lo lamento todo… _

Aubé quería gritar, y llorar. Quería cargar a Pem en sus brazos y huir lejos. Quería arrojarse sobre Luke – no estaba segura si para pegarle o cubrirlo de besos – cualquier cosa con tal de impedir que estos sentimientos y pensamiento se trasformaran en palabras. Que se transformara… en algo real.

En ese instante, apenas un momento antes de que se dijera algo irreparable, Aubé abrazó su verdadera estirpe Jedi y reaccionó como generaciones antes que ella había reaccionado, sin pensar, sólo actuando…

…Como un Jedi.

**

Lo primero que notó Han fue la ausencia de gente en la sala. Lo que había sido una muchedumbre de técnicos, médicos (tanto humanos como droides) se había reducido a tres personas. Leia, que yacía acostada con la Maestra Kampher a su cabecera enjugándole la frente y dándole aliento y su hijo el Sanador Kay'leb que se inclinaba entre sus piernas.

¿Dónde demonios…? Pensó Han, sólo para que el pensamiento se desvaneciera bajo la fría y ciega mirada del Sanador.

- Esto es un nacimiento, General Solo – dijo secamente – no un circo. Yo les indiqué que se retiraran. Y si fuera tan amable de lavarse las manos, el arribo de su hija es inminente…

- ¡Yo creí que usted era el maldito Sanador! – Le espetó Han, y sólo el contacto gentil de Toa evitó que se lanzara hacia él. - ¿Qué pretende que haga yo?

- A menos que quiera que un _ciego_ guíe la entrada al mundo de su hija, General, deseo que ocupe mi lugar, así yo podré concentrarme en su hijo...

Con ansiedad, Leia los interrumpió. - ¿Sanador Kay'leb? ¿Algo no está bien? – Gimió – ¡No deje que nada le pase a mis bebés!

- _Relájese, Milady_ – Kay'leb dijo tranquilizadoramente, moviendo la mano en su dirección. – _Todo está bien_…

- Todo está bien – repitió Leia, como en sueños, recostándose en las almohadas – Todo está… bien…

Las palabras enojosas murieron en los labios de Han al ver por el rabillo del ojo las señas de Toa. _Ahora no_, parecía decir. Con los labios apretados y asintiendo secamente, volvió su atención al Sanador.

- ¿Qué quiere que haga?

- Venga y prepárese – dijo Kay'leb, una sonrisita burlona iluminando su rostro por un instante. – Toa lo guiará.

- ¿Prepararme? ¿Para qué?

La sonrisa se volvió franca. – Para todo…

**

Entre los pocos seres que presenciaron el reencuentro, sólo algunos de los Jedi de mayor edad se sintieron disgustados. Estas demostraciones públicas no eran dignas del auto-proclamado Maestro de la Nueva Orden y su estudiante devenida en compañera. Otros en cambio comprendieron que estaban siendo testigos de un evento muy privado y de mucha importancia para el futuro.

Ella lo había besado.

Un simple beso que había evaporado miles de dudas y temores en Luke y que implicaba mucho más que confianza y amor. Ese beso decía, de muchas más formas que lo que las palabras permitían: _Aquí estoy, siempre_…

**

Observando a distancia, Pemberian tomó la mano de Nico sin notarlo.

- Mi Ma-mer y mi Pay-pa necesitan estar a solas por un rato, creo – le susurró tímidamente. - ¿Piensas que la Maestra Gi te dejaría mostrarme el Templo un poco más?

- La Maestra Gi está muy ocupada –respondió Nico con una voz que Pem escucharía en sus sueños por muchos años. – Estoy seguro que no le importará.

Le sonrió sinceramente, haciendo que Pem se sonrojara ligeramente. – De hecho, me gustaría hacerlo.

Pemberian les hizo señas a sus padres y levantó tres dedos, pidiendo tres horas de libertad, y frunció la nariz cuando Aubé contestó _una_ sólo moviendo los labios.

Volvió los ojos suplicantes a su padre, quién rió y sacudió la cabeza. _No es mi decisión_, decía el gesto. Vuelta a la madre…

_¿Dos y media?_

Aubé consultó quedamente con Luke y Pem, recordando su promesa de no "espiar", balanceaba su peso de un pié a otro con ansiedad.

Al fin, llegó una respuesta.

Sabiendo que había sido manipulada, Aubé escondió una sonrisa y levantó dos dedos, y luego los deslizó por su cuello. _Tómalo o déjalo._

- Vamos – Pem le susurró a Nico – ¡ante que mi Ma-mer cambie de opinión!

Levantó los pulgares hacia sus padres.

- Usted manda, Señorita Skywalker – respondió Nico tímidamente. Su mando se sentía cálida suave en la suya y descubrió de pronto que tenía saltamontes en el estómago. Se sentía muy incómodo.

Pero no quería retirar su mano. Al menos, no todavía…

- Es mejor que me llames Pem – lo corrigió con educación y, ocultando con cuidado sus pensamientos, la niña añadió hacia sus adentros: _si alguna vez quieres ser mi novio_…

- Vamos…

**

- Han va a ponerse celoso – murmuró Aubé, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Luke mientras su mano recorría su gran vientre. - Nuestra niñita está creciendo…

Luke gruño algo ininteligible, pretendiendo estar concentrado en la actividad bajo sus dedos. No deseaba hablar de Han o Leia – no por ahora, al menos. - ¿Hace cuánto está así de activo? – preguntó.

- Desde que puse un pié en las escaleras – suspiró Aubé. – Vamos a caminar, estoy inquieta…

Luke arqueó una ceja inquisitiva mientras se levantaba. - ¿Estás segura?

- Sep – gruñó Aubé – Pem va a estar bien y, para ser franca, necesito beber algo y un frescador…

Luke se inclinó profundamente y al erguirse sus ojos brillaban alegremente, fijos en los de ella. – Como deseéis, Milady – dijo con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro – Una bebida, un paseo y un frescador para mi hermosa esposa e hijo…

- Primero el frescador – lo corrigió Aubé - ¡Por la Fuerza, necesito encontrar uno!

Sonriendo, Luke tomó su mano y la ayudó a levantarse, acercándola hacia él. – Estoy seguro que puedo ayudarte con eso – murmuró, rozándole la oreja con la punta de su nariz – Y quizá otras cosas también…

- ¿Un masaje en los pies? – Preguntó Aubé juguetonamente - ¿Me estás diciendo que hay un lugar dónde puedo conseguir un masaje en los pies?

Luke rió abiertamente. – De un verdadero maestro – prometió.

Aubé se sumó a su hilaridad y comenzaron a alejarse, tan ensimismados que no notaron que el comunicador de Aubé se había caído de su bolsillo y estaba parpadeando furiosamente…


	6. Chapter 6

**Parte 6**

Con un golpe y una sacudida, el turbo-ascensor se detuvo de golpe, arrojando a Aubé sin ceremonias a los brazos de Luke.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Luke sosteniéndola. – Disculpa, se pondrá en movimiento de nuevo en un momento…

- Si, gracias – murmuró Aubé con un suspiro, acomodándose en los brazos de su esposo. – Hace tiempo que no me abrazabas así.

- Hace tiempo que no me _dejabas_… - masculló Luke, y agregó inmediatamente. – Lo siento. No merecías eso…

- Sí lo merezco – lo corrigió Aubé, bajando los ojos. – He sido imperdonablemente… egoísta.

- Tenías mucho con que lidiar, y sola la mayor parte del tiempo – respondió Luke, tratando de alcanzar el tablero de control, al mismo tiempo que el ascensor comenzaba subir nuevamente. – Debería haber estado allí…

- _Ellos_ te necesitaban… - le recordó Aubé con suavidad. – La República, la Galaxia… Siempre lo harán. Yo lo sabía desde el principio, Luke…

- _Pem_ me necesitaba, _Tam_ me necesitaba… - Luke dijo con voz ronca. – Mi _familia_ me necesita, Aubé… - _Al menos espero que lo hagan_…

- Por supuesto que te necesitamos, Luke – respondió Aubé gentilmente, y rompió a reír.

Luke arqueó una ceja, intrigado y divertido. - ¿Qué pasa?

Aubé posó una mano protectora sobre su abdomen. – Hablando de necesidades…

- ¿Otra vez? ¡Fuimos a un frescador justo antes de entrar al turbo-ascensor!

Aubé se encogió de hombros, y rió, leve y alegremente. – Lo siento, Luke, me temo que es algo a lo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos en las próximas semanas. ¿No te ha contado Leia?

La expresión de Luke se ensombreció y Aubé se dio cuenta que Pem y ella no eran la única familia de la que su esposo había estado ausente.

- Llegamos – Luke dijo de pronto, al abrirse las puertas del elevador. – Vamos, te prometo que no demoraremos…

**

Leia, _su_ Leia se retorcía de dolor, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Han podía oír los sordos murmullos de los que lo rodeaban. El joven Toa hacía extraños gestos que el Sanador Kay'leb seguía ciegamente.

_Soy sus ojos, Señor Solo…_ La aterciopelada voz de Toa reverberaba en su conciencia. _Vuestra familia se encuentra bien…_

_Tenía_ que mirar – _quería_ mirar – quería mirar hacia otro lado y sin embargo _debía_… pero no _podía_…

- No puedo… Por favor… - La voz de Leia parecía provenir de lejos, quizá otra dimensión. – ¡Por la Diosa! – gritó.

- Solo un poco más, Princesa – se escuchó decir a si mismo como dormido. – Aguanta, corazón…

Se sentía mareado, el mundo se volvía gris a su alrededor y en ese instante terrible, Han Solo se dio cuenta que estaba apunto de desmayarse.

**

Mirando a través del ventanal de lo que una vez fuera y pronto sería otra vez la Cámara del Consejo Jedi, Luke sintió que aumentaba su, por decirlo así, _ansiedad_.

Aubé se había refugiado en el frescador y a pesar de su promesa de que no tardaría, había pasado ya un tiempo considerable en el cubículo.

Estás exagerando, Skywalker, se reprendió a sí mismo. Tomando un gusano de arena por un dragón krayt. Ella ya ha pasado por esto y viene de una familia de sanadores…

- Uh… ¿Luke? – llamó desde el frescador una voz con un temblor poco característico de Aubé. – Creo que tenemos un pequeño problema…

**

_Por los Dioses y los Siete Infiernos_, pensó Han. _¡Esto no me puede pasar! ¡No me voy a desmayar como una chica! ¡No! ¡No puedo!_

Por el rabillo del ojo vio una mano estirase y tomar su brazo y en ese instante sintió una oleada de sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo. Se sintió _fuerte, poderoso_. Era mejor que el glitterryll más potente, mejor que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sentido. ¡_Podía_ ser fuerte por Leia! El Sanador Kay'leb se ocuparía de eso.

Sus ojos castaños se fijaron en los lechosos del ciego y Han sintió otra ola de sensación. Su mandíbula se aflojó y sus ojos se nublaron y se sintió caer hacia ellos.

_Así es como se siente realmente la Fuerza_, pensó como en un sueño. _Este hombre, este sanador… Yo puedo… Yo haría… cualquier cosa – que no se detenga_…

- ¡Kay'sa! ¡Es _suficiente_! – Toa intervino tajantemente. – Por favor…

Han se quedó allí, parpadeando estúpidamente mientras el Sanador volvía a su tarea como si nada hubiera pasado. No se sentía más mareado y sin embargo…

- Rápido, General – le espetó Kay'leb. – Su niña está llegando…

**

Aubé se veía muy pálida cuando salió del frescador bamboleándose, los pantalones subidos a medias y empapados.

- ¿Luke? – gimió. – Creo que tenemos un problema…

Luke la miró fijamente, momentáneamente atontado por lo que veía. - ¿Bé? ¿Es… es el bebé?

- ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! – contestó Aubé con irritación. – ¡Presioné la palanca equivocada y me empapé con agua estancada! ¿Que demonios piensas que es esto?

Luke se quedó clavado al piso. - ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?

- Eso parece… - respondió Aubé justo antes de doblarse con un gruñido seguido de una retahíla de maldiciones Corellianas variopintas. - ¡Por las estrellas!

En un instante Luke se encontró a su lado, guiándola hacia uno de los asientos sin respaldo y ayudándola a recostarse. – Todo está bien, Aubé – murmuró. – Relájate…

- ¿Relajarme? – gritó Aubé, sujetando el frente de la camisa de Luke, los ojos dilatados. – ¡Luke, creo que no lo entiendes! ¡Está en camino – _ahora_! – Frunció el gesto ante el asalto de una nueva contracción. - ¡Va a salir más rápido que un stormtrooper de una fiesta corelliana del Día de la Vida!

- Bé… - repitió Luke tranquilizadoramente. – Todo está bien. Bajaremos en el turbo-elevador…

- ¡No me voy a meter ahí! – le espetó Aubé. – Esa porquería se va a quedar a medio camino y…

- OK, OK, el ascensor no – trató de tranquilizarla Luke. – Dame tu comm, y haré que vengan por nosotros… - Se detuvo, frunciendo el seño ligeramente. - ¿Bé? ¿Amor?

- ¿Qué?

- Estás aplastando mi mano…

- ¡Podría aplastar otras cosas también! ¡Y en este momento, con mucha alegría!

- ¿Dónde está tu comm-link? – dijo Luke, cambiando de tema. – El mío se mojó.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Aubé. – El mío debería estar en mi bolsillo…

- Pem – respondió Luke. – Estaba practicando levitación cuando te vio y el comlink cayó al agua…

- ¿Así que es mi culpa que tu comlink no funcione? ¡No! ¡El otro bolsillo, Luke!

- ¡Yo no dije eso! – fue su frustrada respuesta. – Bé, no está aquí…

- ¡Sí que está! – Gritó Aubé, asustada, a pesar que sabía que Luke decía la verdad. - ¡Tiene que estar!

- Aubé… Bé… - la tranquilizó Luke. – No está. Puedo usar el de emergencia del elevador…

- ¿A quien llamarás?

- No sé… A cualquiera que responda, supongo.

- ¡Pero podría ser _cualquiera_! ¡O peor, _nadie_!

- Alguien contestará, eventualmente…

- ¿Y si no?

Luke se inclinó lentamente y peinó lo cabellos dispersos sobre la frente de su esposa, susurrando en su oído. – Entonces tendremos que hacerlo nosotros mismos…

**

- Han… - Leia llamó débilmente. – La bebé, Jaina…

- ¡Está perfectamente, corazón! – Han gorjeó alegremente. - ¡Es perfecta! ¡Como su mamá!

Había sucedido tan rápidamente, casi en el momento en que el Sanador lo había liberado de ese extraño… evento, Jaina había llegado, un montoncito pequeño y precioso que chillaba. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Toa, Han había girado su cabeza y con un dedo sorprendentemente hábil había extraído una pequeña cantidad de sustancia de su boquita. Ahora, lavada y envuelta en una manta suave, Han se encontró sosteniéndola con manos que de pronto parecían enormes.

- ¿Puedo verla?

Lenta y cuidadosamente, Han se acercó a Leia. – Sólo no…- jadeó, sintiéndose un tonto. – Es tan _pequeña_…

Con suavidad, Kampher ayudó a Leia a sentarse y acomodar a la bebé para su primera comida mientras Kay'leb y Toa preparaban todo para la llegada de su mellizo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo…? – Comenzó Han sólo para ser interrumpido por Toa.

- Deberíais descansar mientras pudierais, Milady – dijo – Podría pasar cierto tiempo…

- ¿_Cierto_ tiempo? – Preguntó Han, incrédulo. ¿A que te referís con 'cierto tiempo'?

- Un niño no es como una línea de montaje de droides, General – Kay'leb dijo con sequedad. – ¡Pueden pasar horas hasta que el segundo niño llegue!

Kampher intervino nuevamente. – Los dejaremos para que se conozcan. No estaremos lejos, sólo en la otra habitación…

- Si, si… - Han respondió distraídamente. – La otra habitación… Vamos a estar bien, ¿No, Leia?

- Muy bien, entonces – acordó Kam. – Mientras tanto, quiero ver si puedo contactar a Aubé y Luke, estoy algo preocupada, no he sabido de ellos en horas…


	7. Chapter 7

**Parte 7**

Luke nunca se había sentido tan desvalido en su vida. Aubé yacía con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo, los ojos cerrados, la respiración agitada. Había vomitado un poco, y llorado de vergüenza por eso mientras Luke enjugaba sus ojos, murmurándole palabras de aliento que él mismo no sentía.

Había considerado inducirle un trance sanador, pero descartó la idea rápidamente. Aubé _odiaba_ ser manipulada, especialmente con la Fuerza y le había confesado poco antes que nunca había perdonado a su hermano por hacerle eso mismo durante el nacimiento de los mellizos. _Fue como si alguien más los hubiera parido, Luke_, le había dicho. _Se sintió tan… mal…_

_Sólo por un rato, mientras conseguimos ayuda…_

_Por favor, Luke, cualquier cosa menos eso…_

Lo había hecho una vez, al principio del embarazo, y las consecuencias habían sido desagradables como mínimo. Aubé se sintió fastidiada y se había enojado – casi lo suficiente como para echarlo de la cama, y el detalle salvador sólo había aparecido hacia la medianoche cuando Aubé declaro que "tenía demasiado frío para dormir sola". Luke decidió no repetir la experiencia.

Al menos cuando pudiera ser atrapado con las manos en la masa.

Aubé abrió los ojos mientras una nueva contracción estremecía su cuerpo. Sus marrones pupilas buscaron las azules de su esposo mientras le tomaba la mano, pidiéndole que se inclinase hacia ella para poder hablarle al oído.

Luke le besó la frente y se encorvó para escucharla.

- Luke – jadeó – Luke…

Se acercó más, luchando contra el instinto de evadir la situación.

- No… Ningún trance sanador…

- Por supuesto que no, Aubé – respondió suavemente, deslizándose hacia el costado al mismo tiempo. – Por supuesto que no…

- Tú… lo necesitarás… si lo haces…

Luke reprimió una sonrisa, comprendiendo que sus palabras provenían principalmente de su sufrimiento, pero intuyendo que ese dolor podría engendrar quizá más que palabras. Una patada letal también por ejemplo…

- Lo sé – la tranquilizó. – Bé, ¿qué necesitas que haga?

Sus ojos se dilataron de terror. - ¿Cómo que _qué necesito que hagas_? ¿No lo _sabes_?

- No es algo que se incluya en el entrenamiento standard de los Jedi, amada mía. El bebé se encuentra bien, puedo sentirlo… Deja ir tu miedo, Aubé… Todo saldrá bien. ¿Confías en mí?

Aubé cerró sus ojos y suspiró, disfrutando del breve respiro entre los dolores de parto. – ¡Por supuesto!

Sonriendo ampliamente, Luke se sacó la camisa. – Bien, entonces me parece que debemos prepararnos para darle la bienvenida a esta Galaxia a nuestro hijo…

**

- ¿Está dormida? – Preguntó Han en lo que esperaba fuera un tono suficientemente bajo. Dirigió una mirada molesta a la cercana puerta cerrada. Para simplemente "estar en la otra habitación" esos malditos Jedi estaban haciendo demasiado ruido. Sin embargo, descartó el pensamiento por el momento; Jaina acababa de terminar su primera comida y se encontraba cómodamente acunada en los brazos de su madre.

- Creo que sí – susurró Leia. De pronto su cara de contrajo, y sus labios dejaron escapar un quejido involuntario.

La boca de su esposo se abrió en una pregunta silenciosa. ¿Qué…?

- Creo que comienza de nuevo… - respondió la Princesa con un suspiro. - ¿Puedes…?

Saltando de su asiento, Han Solo enfrentó el segundo desafío más difícil de su vida. Al menos cuando la había atajado al salir del vientre de su madre, había habido una cantidad de "manos" para ayudarlo, por decirlo así, pero ahora… Ahora estaba solo.

La pequeña sonrisa de Leia se transformó en una amplia cuando vio transfigurarse el rostro de Han con una expresión de profunda concentración al tiempo que deslizaba sus grandes manos entre ella y la bebé. La misma expresión que había admirado en su gallardo rostro muchas veces mientras maniobraba el _Halcón_ con destreza a través de un campo de asteroides o evadía una docena de naves enemigas al mismo tiempo. Era la misma mirada que había en sus ojos cuando sabía que la vida de sus amigo dependía de la firmeza y precisión de sus manos y estaba determinado a no fallar.

- Hey, ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Llamo a los sanadores? – preguntó Han, al retornar lleno de orgullo luego de haber transportado a Jaina a su primera cuna.

La nueva madre negó con la cabeza. – Te amo.

El Corelliano se inclinó para darle a su esposa un beso ligeramente húmedo y salado. – Yo también te quiero, corazón… ¿Todo bien?

- Estoy bien, Han – Leia sonrió adormilada. – Cuanto antes, mejor. Podría hacerlo cien veces, creo. Tú, sin embargo…

- Estoy bien – gruñó Han, deslizando sus dedos por su cabello. Aunque quizá "bien" no era la palabra adecuada. Se sentía… raro. Desorientado.

_Ese maldito Sanador – Kay'leb_, pensó. _¿Qué diablos pasó?_ Su rostro se ensombreció al tratar de capturar algunos recuerdos borrosos…

Frunciendo el seño, Leia le tocó el brazo. - ¿Qué pasa, Han?

La respuesta murió en sus labios al escuchar un grito y el ruido de un objeto pesado estrellándose contra una pared en el otro cuarto.

- ¿Qué diablos…? – murmuró Han ominosamente y su mano voló automáticamente hacia su blaster. Una retahíla de maldiciones variopintas se dejó oír cuando recordó que Kampher lo había obligado a dejarlo en la habitación auxiliar luego del incidente con el droide espía. Lo que fuera, no sonaba _bien_. - ¡Quedate acá! – ordenó sin mirar hacia atrás.

- ¿Tengo otra opción?

**

Habían caminado al azar, jugando al escondite entre las columnas de mármol del Templo como los niños que eran, hasta que Nico sugirió que podrían encontrar algo mejor que hacer si salían a los jardines.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Pem, tomando su mano con decisión. Algo se sentía extraño, pero no podía darse cuenta qué. En parte era que se daba cuenta que Nico, a pesar de todo su entrenamiento jedi, estaba combatiendo el impulso de besarla, pero había algo más… Algo escurridizo.

- Hay un lugar con plantas y árboles de toda la Galaxia – comenzó Nico, y se detuvo. El niño cerró sus ojos. – Si… - murmuró. - ¡Yo también lo siento! Hay alguien que padece mucho dolor, pero no un _mal_ dolor…

- ¡Ma-mer! – jadeó Pem al darse cuenta. - ¡Mi Ma-mer está teniendo al bebé! ¡Pero sólo están ella y mi Pay-pa! – Sus ojos se dilataron. - ¡Nico! ¡Ma-mer podría necesitar un Sanador!

- Puedo llamar a la Maestra Gi – dijo Nico sacando su com, agradecido por poder mirar hacia otro lado. – Pero, ¿dónde están?

- Pay-pa dijo que iba a llevar a Ma-mer a la Cámara del Consejo si ella quería – contestó Pem con un pequeño temblor en la voz. – Sé que no debería asustarme, ¡pero lo estoy, Nico!

Un par de ojos verdes encontraron a otros azules y de pronto Nico se sintió más alto, más orgulloso. El _era_ un Sanador Jedi en entrenamiento, y aún a los diez años, _sabía_ que podía ser valiente por los dos. Algún día _sería_ un gran Jedi, lo podía ver en esos ojos…

Esos hermosos ojos azules…

- ¡Oh, Nico! – exclamó Pem, arrojándole los brazos al cuello y besándolo, firme y sin dudar, en los labios. No fue un beso muy artístico, ni experto, pero sin embargo fue un beso.

El primero…


	8. Chapter 8

Parte 8

La respuesta indignada que estaba por salir de su boca fue interrumpida por el sonido de un objeto pesado estrellándose contra un muro. Casi con la agilidad de un Jedi, Han saltó sobre la mesa auxiliar hacia la otra habitación. Una ensordecedora alarma interrumpió otra andanada de maldiciones corellianas pero, para variar, no todas provenían de Han.

Pero no fue solo el sonido lo que lo detuvo en seco, sino la escena frente a sus ojos. Han se sintió de pronto como si estuviera observando una holopelícula de acción en cámara lenta y se paralizó, asombrado.

El Sanador Kay'leb se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, las manos extendidas como si se defendiera de una gran ola. Kampher estaba pegada a la pared, presionando la alarma. Una cantidad de personas y droides se encontraban en el piso, en un confuso montón, delante de la puerta abierta. _Holo-cámaras_… La palabra se filtró hacia el cerebro confundido de Han. _Holo-cámaras y reporteros – ¡se colaron de alguna manera!_

Pero fue Toa, el más amable de la pareja de Sanadores quien lo asombró más. En sus manos se encontraba su blaster, firmemente apuntado hacia la maraña viviente apilada frente a él.

- General Solo – dijo en voz baja, sin desviar sus ojos de los intrusos ni un instante. – Os solicito amablemente que os mováis a un costado. Puedo no estar muy familiarizado con vuestra arma de preferencia pero sé como tirar del gatillo y no deseo lastimaros…

De nuevo, han Solo se sintió como si hubiera sido catapultado hacia una dimensión diferente. Se sentía completamente fuera de su elemento. Su esposa sufriendo, niños naciendo frente a sus ojos, Jedis jugando con su mente, pacíficos Sanadores manipulando armas de fuego como si lo hubieran hecho toda la vida… Sus ojos encontraron los color miel de la Maestra Sanadora Kampher y algo – una voz – llenó su mente.

_Relájese… Estamos aquí sólo para ayudarlo…_

Han dudó durante un microsegundo más, y luego se hizo a un lado.

**

- Vamos, Bé – dijo Luke - ¡Ya casi está aquí!

- Luke, no puedo… - se quejó Aubé, tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo. – No puedo…

- ¡Si puedes! - la alentó su esposo, apenas conteniendo su entusiasmo - ¡Sólo un poco más!

- ¡No puedo, Luke! ¡Oh, Diosa! – gritó ella, su voz superponiéndose con los quejidos de un recién nacido.

- ¡Bé! ¡Ya está! – Jadeó Luke con asombro, limpiando la carita y la boca del bebé con la manga de su camisa. - ¡Nuestro _hijo_ está aquí!

- ¿Está bien? – suspiró Aubé, recobrando el aliento. - ¡Déjamelo ver!

- ¡Dos ojos, diez dedos de los pies, dos metros de masculinidad! ¡Está todo! – Rió Luke mientras envolvía al infante en su camisa antes de pasárselo a Aubé.

- ¿Dos _metros_? – repitió ella, asombrada, incorporándose. – ¿Estás seguro que no es el hijo de Solo?

- ¡Lo rubio dice otra cosa! – respondió Luke con una carcajada. Se sentía en las nubes mientras depositaba a su hijo en los brazos de su madre. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Tengo frío… - murmuró Aubé, acomodando al bebé para que pudiera mamar. – Particularmente de la mitad hacia abajo.

- Creo que hay algunos ropajes en ese armario…

- Podríamos haberlos usado antes, ¿no?

- Bueno, estábamos algo ocupados…

- ¿_Estábamos_?

- OK, OK, _tú_ estabas ocupada… Yo sólo estuve de espectador…- masculló Luke entre dientes, pero sonriendo. – Aguanta un poquito más…

Al cabo de unos momentos retornó con varios ropones doblados sobre su brazo, pero cuando extendía el primero sobre su esposa, se detuvo y miró hacia la puerta abierta del ascensor.

- ¿Qué pasa, Luke? – preguntó Aubé, asombrada.

- No _qué_, Bé – respondió Luke lentamente – sino _quién_…

**

- ¡Han! ¿Qué pasó allí afuera? – Preguntó la Princesa agitada, ya a medio salir de la cama para cuando su esposo y el equipo de sanadores retornaron a la sala de partos.

- No te preocupes, Leia, el pibe tiene todo bajo control…

- Lo que importa es lo que está a punto de suceder ahora, Madame – interrumpió Kampher. – Kay, creo que…

La novel madre súbitamente se dobló de dolor al tiempo que Jaina rompía en un agudo llanto. – Diosa, ayúdame… - jadeó aterrorizada.

_Por los Dioses, ¿ahora qué?_ Pensó Han, dejando de preocuparse por la temblorosa masa que había sido desalojada puertas afuera sin ninguna ceremonia. Aunque nunca había sido una persona religiosa, Han se encontró de pronto rezando. _Oh, Diosa, no dejes que les pase nada a mi esposa y a mi hijo…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Parte 9**

Con espanto, Han Solo observó expandirse la sangre sobre las blancas sábanas. ¡Por el amor de la Diosa, era la sangre de Leia!

Antes que pudiera reaccionar, sin embargo, Kay'leb Canaille estaba emitiendo órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

- Princesa, necesito que se recueste y se relaje todo lo que pueda. Si siente una contracción, no haga nada. Toa y yo necesitamos ver de donde proviene la sangre… Madre, avisa al otro equipo, en caso de que necesitemos una cirugía…

- ¿Cirugía?

- Ahora no, General, déjeme trabajar… - respondió el Sanador Jedi.

- Eh, ¿dónde lleva a mi hija? – exclamó Han de todas maneras, notando que Kampher había tomado a Jaina y se dirigía con ella hacia la salida de la habitación.

- General, Jaina ya está suficientemente alterada por todo esto y nosotros necesitamos concentrarnos en la Princesa… Va a ser bien atendida en la nursery…

El contrabandista corelliano dudó, dividido entre sus dos deberes. Finalmente, sacó su unidad de comunicaciones. – Espere – le ordenó a Kampher. – Chewie, mové tu peludo trasero, ¡te necesito! – gruñó.

Un gruñido más fuerte casi lo hizo saltar en el aire. * ¿Decías? *

Para alivio de Han, Chewbacca se encontraba justo en la entrada de de la sala de espera de las habitaciones. - ¿Cómo…? – Comenzó, dirigiendo a su amigo y a la Sanadora hacia fuera de la sala de partos.

El gigantesco wookiee se encogió de hombros. * No contestabas tu com. Entré caminando y nadie me detuvo…*

- ¡Tengo que tener una larga conversación con el Jefe de Seguridad cuando esto termine! – Solo hizo chirriar sus dientes. – Bueno, tenemos una especie de emergencia acá… - con un gesto detuvo las preguntas de su amigo – Chewie, la Sanadora Kampher va a llevar a Jaina a la nursery, por favor andá con ella… Yo me quedo acá con Leia.

* ¿Jaina? * El poderoso wookiee inspeccionó con curiosidad el pequeño bulto en brazos de la sanadora. *Eh, felicitaciones, compañero…*

- Si, si, dejá eso para después… Ahora, ¡andá!

Suspirando aliviado, Han volvió y tomó la pálida mano de Leia. Su piel se sentía fría y pegajosa, un signo inequívoco de que estaba perdiendo sangre demasiado rápido. – Han – susurró, y su esposo la sintió temblar de miedo. – Jaina…

- No te preocupes, corazón, Chewie y Kampher se están ocupando de ella…

- Si yo… - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – No dejes que le pase nada a este bebé…

- Te lo prometo, corazón – susurró Han en respuesta, besándole la frente. Su mirada se dirigió nuevamente a los Sanadores Jedi. Sus manos estaban extendidas sobre el vientre expuesto de Leia y sus rostros reflejaban una profunda concentración. Kampher había regresado y aguardaba respetuosamente un paso detrás de su hijo.

- ¡Sí! Buen trabajo, Toa, mantenlo así… - dijo Kay'leb de repente, una pequeña sonrisa torciendo sus labios apretados.

- Están listos para cuando tú lo estés, Kay – le informó su madre.

- Yo… - sus ojos ciegos buscaron los de la Princesa y su esposo, y parecieron encontrarlos. – Hubo una rotura en la placenta, de allí proviene la sangre. Toa tiene la hemorragia bajo control, por ahora, pero este bebé necesita nacer _ahora_ o arriesgamos perderlos a ambos. ¿Lo entienden?

Tanto Han como Leia asintieron con la cabeza antes de recordar que el Sanador no podía verlos. –Si – respondió Han, con un hilo de voz.

- Bien, hay dos opciones… - hizo una pequeña pausa. – Podemos sacarlo con cirugía, lo que será rápido pero no _tan_ rápido, o pueden confiar en Toa y en mí y dejarnos intentar algo y tener a este niño berreando y seguro en menos tiempo. Me temo que la Princesa necesitará cirugía de todas maneras pero el riesgo será menor en cuanto el niño no esté de por medio. ¿Cuál es su elección?

- ¿Qué pasará si fallan?

La pregunta provino de Leia. Su voz se había vuelto súbitamente fría y firme, cortando el silencio como un cuchillo. El Sanador Canaille no pestañeó.

- Si no tenemos éxito, tendremos aquí al otro equipo en menos de diez segundos y seguiremos el procedimiento usual para estos casos. La demora no la afectará, ni al bebé, mientras Toa mantenga el control… pero no podemos garantizar por cuanto tiempo. Estamos perdiendo minutos preciosos… - insistió.

- ¿Toa? – preguntó Han suavemente.

- Kaysa y yo haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para no fallaros, General, Milady… Por favor, confiad en nosotros – susurró Toa, sus ojos cerrados y su rostro relajándose aún más, como Han había visto que sucedía cuando Luke se sumergía en un profundo estado meditativo.

El antiguo contrabandista y la Princesa intercambiaron una mirada que pareció durar por siempre.

- Háganlo – ordenó Leia. Su esposo asintió.

- Bien – Kay'leb tomó el mando nuevamente. – Princesa, mientras Toa mantiene el sangrado bajo control, yo voy a ayudar a salir al bebé. Su hermana ya ha hecho la mitad del trabajo y yo haré el resto. Pero necesitaré toda mi concentración para no dañarlo y no podré ayudarla con el dolor como antes. Necesito que se prepare, porque va a ser muy duro. ¿Cuento con usted?

- Estoy lista – respondió Leia Organa Solo sin hesitar. – Haga lo que sea.

- Muy bien. Madre, tu recibirás a… ¿cómo van a llamarlo? – sus manos seguían recorriendo el vientre de Leia, como si estuviera tomando algún tipo de medidas. – No puedo seguir llamándolo bebé, me considerará su peor enemigo después de esto…

- Jacen – proveyó Han.

- OK. Madre, necesitaré que revises a Jacen en cuanto esté afuera; General, usted acompañe a la Princesa… ¿Estamos listos?

**

- ¿Ma-mer? ¿Pay-pa? ¿Están ahí? – La voz de Pemberian resonó desde el comunicador del ascensor. - ¿Lo arreglé? – Se escucharon algunas maldiciones masculladas, la mayoría corellianas salvo por unas cuantas del anillo exterior, y por un momento Luke meditó tener una conversación con "tío Han" a cerca del lenguaje que usaba en las cercanías de su impresionable niñita.

- ¿Pem? – Luke y Aubé llamaron al unísono. – Estamos aquí, ¿dónde estás _tú_?

Jadeando de la excitación, Pem respondió. - ¡Creo que estamos dos niveles por debajo de ustedes, Pay-pa! ¡Había olor a quemado saliendo del panel cuando llegamos aquí y el ascensor no funcionaba así que usamos las escaleras pero creo que lo arreglé! ¡Un segundo!

Unos momentos más tarde, las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, se escuchó un ronroneo de maquinaria y en pocos minutos Luke se encontró abrazando una riente y feliz niñita.

- ¡Pay-pa! ¡Traje un Sanador para Ma-mer! – comenzó, pero su voz se apagó cuando vio a su madre y el recién nacido mamando de su seno.

Ahora que había salido de la sombra, Luke pudo apreciar el rostro del "Sanador" que había cautivado a su pequeña.

_Es más pequeño de lo que pensé_, se dijo Luke. _Y mayor también, probablemente_… Sin embargo, no expresó su opinión en voz alta, más preocupado por transportar a su esposa hasta el Centro Médico de más abajo y en disfrutar del pequeño momento de paz que se les ofrecía.

- Ma-mer – Pem llamó en voz baja - ¡Es mi hermano! ¿Cómo se llama?

Luke volvió sus ojos hacia Aubé, que acariciaba la cabecita del bebé. Habían discutido varios nombres para su hijo por nacer, pero ninguno parecía ser el adecuado.

- No lo sé – dijo Aubé con suavidad – Yo elegí tu nombre, y el de Tam… Pregúntale a tu padre…

- ¿Cómo se llama, Pay-pa? – susurró Pemberian. -¡Necesita un nombre!

Nico, el acompañante de Pemberian, se inclinó profundamente. – Voy por ayuda – y silencioso como una sombra, el jovencito desapareció en el ascensor, sin ser notado.

- ¿Pay-pa? – insistió Pem, acariciando la manito del bebé con un dedo. -¿Ya lo sabes?

Luke se acuclillo, y cuando habló sonó como si susurrara una plegaria.

- _Ben_ – murmuró – su nombre es Ben…

**

Si Han había pensado que el nacimiento de Jaina había sido impresionante y doloroso, tanto para Leia como para él mismo, se daba cuenta ahora que había estado tristemente equivocado.

Los momentos siguientes al acontecimiento lo había dejado sintiéndose algo somnoliento, como si estuviera a punto de experimentar una terrible resaca. Se había encontrado de pronto solo en la suite, hundido en uno de los sofás, la cabeza entre las rodillas y los dedos desordenando aún más su cabello.

Su mente todavía era un caos de imágenes y sonidos, sensaciones y sentimientos que se desvanecían y resurgían a medida que trataba de recordar con precisión lo que había vivido en las últimas horas. Se preguntaba si todo había sido real o si era parte de alguna retorcida pesadilla de la cual pronto despertaría para encontrar a su esposa durmiendo pacíficamente a su lado y todavía muy embarazada.

Una serie de rostros desfiló detrás de sus párpados cerrados. El de Kay'leb, intercalando palabras soeces con otras de aliento, hablándole en voz baja a Jacen como si estuviera guiándolo en su primer ejercicio de vuelo; el de Toa, bañado en sudor; los ojos de Leia, dilatados de terror… Lo que con seguridad era real era la insensibilidad en su mano que comenzaba a desvanecerse dolorosamente. La mano que Leia había estrujado sin piedad mientras sus blancos dientes hacían sangrar sus labios cenicientos, un antinatural autocontrol evitando que se moviera o gritara durante la terrible experiencia del nacimiento de su segundo hijo.

Se veía tan pequeña y frágil, tan increíblemente joven. Tan fuerte.

Ahora se daba cuenta que así es como debía haberse visto durante la tortura sufrida en la Estrella de la Muerte, tantos años atrás. Cómo el viejo hijo de un gundark no la había reconocido por lo que era, _quien_ era en ese momento estaba más allá de su entendimiento. Cómo pudo no _ver_. Cómo pudo no _amarla_.

Finalmente había nacido el bebé. Jacen. Probablemente el recién nacido más feo que había visto en su vida, pobre pequeñito, todo cubierto en sangre de pies a cabeza, el cráneo espantosamente deformado por lo forzado del nacimiento. Apenas había tenido tiempo para besar su frente y ponerlo por unos breves segundos sobre el pecho de Leia antes que Kampher se lo llevara para ser atendido. Y luego también se habían llevado a Leia, y a él solo le quedó esperar.

Esperar. Nunca había sido su virtud más sobresaliente.

La puerta se abrió.

Saltando del sofá, enfrentó a la pareja de Sanadores Jedi, Toa y Kay'leb, que lucían agobiados.

- Mi… ¡Mi hijo! – tartamudeó Han – Leia…

- Se encuentran bien, General Solo – aseveró Toa sin hesitar con su habitual amabilidad, reconfortándolo inmediatamente. – La Maestra Kampher llevará a ambos niños con su madre pronto; ella despertará dentro de poco. Podréis ir con ellos si gustáis…

_¿Si gusto?_ Algo de la antigua bravuconería se filtró en la actitud de Han. – Nah, estaba pensando en pasar a buscar a Luke y salir a tomar cerveza – dijo con ironía - ¡Por supuesto que quiero verlos!

El Sanador de mayor edad rompió a reír. - ¡Por supuesto, General! – respondió Kay'leb con la alegría bailando en sus ciegos ojos. – Aunque respecto al Maestro Skywalker, puede que obtenga su deseo antes de lo pensado. Acabamos de recibir una llamada por la línea segura y debo preparar otra habitación para un nuevo huésped…

- ¿Aubé? ¿Ahora? – Preguntó Solo, los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

- No _ahora_, General – aclaró el Sanador Canaille. – Pero parece que todos nos convertimos en tíos nuevamente hace cosa de una hora – se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con malicia – ¡Y yo le pagaré esa cerveza si adivina dónde eligió mi querida hermanita dar a luz exactamente! – finalizó el corelliano, riendo a carcajadas.

Toa sacudió la cabeza con afecto y suspiró.

Han Solo trató de imaginar en qué clase de problemas se podrían haber metido Luke y su salvaje esposa, y se dio por vencido. _Cualquier cosa _era posible con ese chico.

Rió brevemente también él y luego recobró la sobriedad. – Otro día, quizá… Creo que _yo _les debo un par de toneles, de todas maneras, Maestro Canaille, Sanador Toa – dijo casi con formalidad.

Luego, con una breve mirada a su compañero, ofreció su mano al Jedi ciego.


	10. Chapter 10

**Parte 10**

- ¡Pem!

- ¡Tío Han!

Pemberian Canaille Skywalker saltó con gracia desde su Ala-A modificado y cruzó la plataforma de aterrizaje hacia el hombre canoso que la esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

- Lindo aterrizaje – dijo con orgullo Han Solo, denegando con la cabeza la diversión que brillaba en sus ojos. – Pero apuesto que Control Coruscant no debe estar muy feliz – agregó. - ¿Dónde aprendiste eso, piba?

- De ti, querido Tío – rió Pemberian justo antes de ser estrujada en un fuerte abrazo. – Ha pasado tanto tiempo – suspiró.

- Casi un año, pibita, casi un año – asintió Han, deslizando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su sobrina y encaminándola hacia los ascensores. – Tu viejo está todavía reunido con el Consejo y tu mamá está allá arriba – señaló con la barbilla hacia el cielo – haciendo transpirar en sus cabinas a una nueva tanda de cadetes…

- Lo sé, me crucé con ellos… ¡Y les di algo que pensar también! – Rió Pem – Algunos de esos pequeños presuntuosos se merecen un borrado de memoria por tener semejantes pensamientos a cerca de su instructora…

- Y por eso ella me pidió que yo te diera clases… - dijo Han con una sonrisa torcida – Declaró que se iba a distraer demasiado tratando de enseñarte algo de educación para con los otros pilotos. Es parte de la vida, piba, ¡como si yo no hubiera odiado a mi primer instructor!

Riendo, comenzaron el lento descenso hacia el edificio principal del Templo Jedi.

- ¿En que andan mis primos? – preguntó Pem, recuperando el aliento. - ¿Qué están rompiendo hoy en día?

- ¿Aparte de la mitad de los corazones de la ciudad? Por favor, Jaina me está haciendo encanecer prematuramente… Creo que quiere batir tu record antes de los veintiuno o algo así…

- ¡Yo no fui tan terrible! – la joven mujer protestó sin convencimiento.

- Vos decís eso porque tu papá es rubio y las canas no se notan – se burló el antiguo contrabandista – Ahora que parece que te decidiste se lo ve mucho más relajado…

- No exactamente, tío Han…

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Nada, no te preocupes… Es que… Todavía es algo nuevo…

- ¿Algo nuevo? – insistió Han - ¿El mismo "algo nuevo" de los últimos tres años?

Pem asintió. – Si, creo que incluso se quiere casar…

- ¿Creés? – repitió Han, considerando apretar el botón para la parada de emergencia del ascensor.

- OK, OK – admitió Pem – me lo pidió…

- ¿Y?

Pem suspiró y Han supo que no se lo había mencionado todavía a su padre, el hombre a quien en su corazón todavía llamaba Pay-pa. – Es que no sé si estoy lista…

- OK, cuando decidas que lo _estás_, ¿podrías avisarnos con cierto tiempo, nena? Tu tía Leia se va a enojar mucho si no la dejas organizar tu boda. Preguntale a tu madre si no me creés.

- ¿Cómo andan los chicos? ¿Y tío Chewie? – Preguntó Pemberian de golpe, cambiando el tema de conversación. - ¿En qué andan? Estuve con Jacen en Corellia hace un par de meses…

- Sep, le está yendo bien allí bajo la supervisión de Toa… - respondió Han, retomando la iniciativa. – Dice que será un Sanador excelente. Quién lo hubiera dicho el día que nació... Dijo que se tomaría unos días libres para pasar su cumpleaños aquí con Jaina y Ben, como siempre. Chewie llevó al _Halcón_ a Kashyyyk para traer a su familia y va a recoger a Anakin y su Maestro en el camino de vuelta, así que tendremos casi cartón lleno para el fin de semana…

- ¿Y cómo anda Ben? – Preguntó Pem, relajándose visiblemente - ¿Ma-mer todavía está enojada con él? Ella dice que no, pero…

- Si, está tratando de ocultar su frustración, pero ya la conocés. Son demasiado parecidos, cada vez que tratan de comunicarse la conversación se convierte en una competencia de testarudez… Ya se acostumbrará, lo quiere demasiado para no hacerlo. Además, Leia dice que tu hermano tiene verdadero talento para organizar y motivar gente… Quizá no sea otro de sus caprichos. Quizá realmente no está destinado a ser un Jedi.

La mujer de cabello oscuro suspiró. Ben Skywalker, que llevaba los nombres de dos de los Jedi más famosos, hijo del fundador de la Nueva Orden, nacido justo en el medio de la Cámara del Consejo, no deseaba convertirse en jedi. Quizá la Fuerza sí tenía sentido del humor, después de todo.

Pasando casi inadvertidos para los muchos residentes y visitantes, tanto Jedi como no-Jedi, habían llegado a la Sala de las Mil Fuentes. Junto a la más grande, un hombre joven, un adolescente todavía en realidad, le enseñaba a un grupo de niños de cinco años a navegar pequeños barcos de flimsy usando sólo la Fuerza. Los niños competían unos contra otros e irrumpieron en alegres gritos cuando consiguieron hundir el barco de su maestro.

- ¿Te acordás, Pem? – Sonrió Han Solo – Te encantaba jugar ese juego con los chicos…

- Me acuerdo – dijo Pem con melancolía, pero su rostro se iluminó al reconocer una cara familiar – ¡Por la Fuerza! – Exclamó - ¿Ese es el pequeño Auryn? ¡Creo que ya te pasó, tío Han!

- ¡Hermanita! – El rubio gigantón festejó, arremetiendo hacia ellos y cargando a su hermana sobre su hombro – ¡Te dije que pronto sería capaz de hacer esto!

- ¡Bájame, Ryn, pedazo de gundark!

- ¿Dónde, por aquí? – preguntó inocentemente, sosteniéndola sobre el borde de la fuente.

- ¡Basta, Ryn! – chilló Pem, golpeándole la espalda. - ¡Si no me bajas_ inmediatamente_, le diré a Kay que convenza a cada crítico de arte del Núcleo que tu trabajo apesta!

- Vamos, hermanita, _sabes_ que no es mi _trabajo_ lo que…

- ¡Ni siquiera lo intentes, Auryn Owen Skywalker! – exclamó una nueva voz desde el otro lado de la sala. – ¡Kay'leb puede haber encontrado gracioso anunciar a la Galaxia que abandonabas a tu prometida por un grupo de efebos de Naboo, pero yo no! – La dueña de la voz era una menuda joven rubia, de labios carnosos y ojos verdes que lo miraban con irritación. -¡O quizá lo haga yo!

- ¡Fye!

- ¡Fy'lo! – Los hermanos exclamaron al unísono, mientras Han observaba, divertido.

- ¿Cuándo has llegado? – Murmuró Auryn bajando a su hermana con suavidad para tomar a la recién llegada en sus brazos. - ¿Creí que no llegarías hasta esta noche?

- No podía esperar para verte – dijo ella quedamente, las últimas trazas de enojo disolviéndose al perderse su mirada en los ojos azules de su compañero. – Tengo una habitación en el Embajador… - se acercó más para besarlo, cuando una fuerte y falsa tos los detuvo. La pareja se separó, avergonzada.

- Un placer verte de nuevo, Fy'lo – dijo han con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano para saludarla. – Ryn, creo que es la hora de almorzar de los pequeñajos.

- Tienes razón, tío Han. Los dejaré con su celadora y luego los encontraremos en el refectorio.

- Genial, pibe.

Han y Pem observaron a la joven pareja juntar a los niños y limpiar todo el flimsy mojado de la fuente. - ¿Venís, nena?

- Quisiera ir por un momento a la Sala del Fuego – susurró Pem – Hoy es el aniversario de Tam…

- Uh… Maldición, piba, me olvidé… Lo lamento, ahora me doy cuenta por que tu madre no quería celebrar tu vuelta a casa hoy.

- Nunca es un día fácil para ella… Nunca lo será. Pero yo lo entiendo. Eres bienvenido, si lo deseas.

Han Solo siguió a su sobrina a través de la Sala de las Mil Fuentes hacia una más escondida, que sólo usaban los Jedi para ceremonias que requerían cierta privacidad. Era un salón simple, suficientemente grande para contener un par de cientos de seres. En el centro, surgiendo de una reja de metal de estilo antiguo, ardía una llama que, hasta dónde él sabía, no se había apagado nunca desde que Luke la había encendido casi veinte años antes en memoria de los antiguos Jedi.

La joven mujer se acomodó para meditar y Han aprovechó para observarla a su gusto. A medida que maduraba, Pem se parecía físicamente cada vez más a su madre, aunque de tanto en tanto y bajo ciertas luces salía a relucir un raro parecido con Leia, algo que seguramente ambas habían heredado de Padmé Amidala. Sus ojos, sin embargo, y el resto de ella, eran puro Luke.

A pesar de su educación poco convencional desde el principio, de que las penosas experiencias de su infancia habían dejado cicatrices profundas, y quizá por todo eso, Pem nunca había perdido la alegría de vivir que era su marca de fábrica. Exactamente igual a cierto chico granjero de ojos asombrados que había conocido en una cantina polvorienta más de media vida atrás.

Han había aprendido, a través de su experiencia como padre, cuán poderoso y profundo era el vínculo entre mellizos sensitivos a la Fuerza. Sólo varios años después del nacimiento de Jaina y Jacen había entendido cuánto debía haber afectado a Luke y Leia crecer separados, y cuán confuso debía haber sido para ellos cuando se habían encontrado, sin saber qué eran el uno para el otro. Pero Pem… Pem había perdido mucho más que algunos años con su mellizo. Lo mismo que Aubé y Luke.

Por primera vez en muchos años se encontró pensando en los embarazos que Leia había perdido antes que Jaina y Jacen, y luego Anakin, llegaran a sus vidas. ¿Tenían algún significado, algún propósito? ¿O era como los pequeños botes de flimsy de la otra sala, algunos navegaban y otros se hundían, impulsados por una Fuerza que ninguno de ellos comprendía en realidad, y eso era todo?

Pemberian Skywalker sonrió, aunque sus ojos continuaron cerrados.

Frente a la mirada asombrada de Han, la flama tomó la forma de un bote.

_Si_, una voz pareció susurrar en su mente, _sólo pequeños botes_…

Pem abrió sus pupilas azules y le guiño un ojo.

FIN


End file.
